


I Will Be There

by Space_Princess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Princess/pseuds/Space_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Seto Kaiba one-shot with some attempted fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Another random thing that just popped in my head. I tried making it fluff but like come on it's Seto Kaiba for crying out loud.

There was a long sigh as the door to your bedroom closed. You hear dull footsteps make their way to the adjoining bathroom. It was another long day at work for Seto, one in many for the CEO. You were honestly surprised as to how he did it day in day out. Leaving at 6:30am and not coming back until 10:00pm on most nights, sometimes even later. It pained you to see him like this but you knew there was nothing you could do to get him to change his work habits. All you could was try to keep him company when he was home. 

Your relationship with Seto was weird to most as he did not show affection and seemed cold and distant. He was a fan of personal space and god did he have a lot of walls built up. Slowly you are trying to take down those walls one at a time. You were trying to prove to him that not everyone was trying to tear him down, that it was possible for someone to love him, and man did you love him. It was difficult at times being with him, but you wouldn’t want it any other way. Seto felt like home to you. 

The sound of the bathroom light switch bounces around the walls of the quite master bedroom and you feel the bed dip next to you. You roll over on your side and look at your boyfriend. His hair was sticking up slightly, as if he’d been running his hands through his hair all day out of frustration. His eyes were droopy and the dark circles under his eyes were prominent. His lips came together to form a tight frown. He yawned and rubbed his eyes his with hands, turning them a slight red colour. His dark blue eyes watched you closely as you reached your hand up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. His frown seemed to soften ever so slightly at the touch, and you gently ran your fingertips down the side of his face and over his chin before resting it back down on the bed. 

“Tough day, huh?” you ask gently. Seto grunts and nods his head once. You give him a sympathetic look and toss your hair to one side. Slowly your hand slides across the bed to meet Seto’s. You give his fingers a gentle squeeze of reassurance, as if to say ‘I’m here for you’. You feel the gentle rubbing of his thumb over your hand. You gave a small smile nestled your head back into the pillow. It was small victory and it made you happy, even if it was just a small physical touch. He was trying and you knew it. You never pushed him to do anything which made him uncomfortable, and he was grateful for that. Deep down you knew he just wanted someone to love him, someone to be there for him. You knew he craved that even if he didn’t admit it openly. 

“You look tired babe, why don’t you go to sleep?” you say, giving his fingers another gentle squeeze. Without a word he slides down the bed and rests his head on the pillow, shifting his body to face you. He tentatively lifts his hand towards your face, his facial expression not changing. He gently moves some stray hairs that fell in front of your face behind your ear. You smile at him, and his facial expression changes from a frown to a neutral expression. His fingertips trace behind your ear before falling down to your shoulder and moving down to your arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. You release the gentle grip on his fingers and slowly start to rub his arm up and down. Suddenly he turns around, causing your arm to lay across Seto’s body. You start to blush and move yourself quickly, but Seto squeezes your arm, “It’s okay Y/n”. His voice is husky and coarse and is only just audible. The click of the bedside lamp goes off before the room falls into darkness. 

Seto turns around once again and you can feel his breath on your forehead. You lay in darkness for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do next. You hear a small intake of breath coming from Seto, “I want to try something” he states, shakily. Your heartbeat increases slightly as he stays still. Confused, you go to open your mouth when he wriggles closer to you. He slowly puts his arm on top of your head and the hand which was on your arm slides down to your hand and lifts it up, putting it on his side. Thank god the lights were off so he couldn’t see your dumbfounded expression that was currently on your face. “Maybe there’s something wrong but he can’t express it properly” you thought, “Maybe he just needs someone right now”. You move your head and rest it upon Seto’s chest, feeling the grey fabric of his shirt on your forehead. You feel his fingers gently stroking your hair and you slowly start to close your eyes. His chin rests on top of your head and he pulls you in closer. He kisses your forehead and mumbles a ‘thank you’ before you fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of it/if you want more! More than happy to take requests if people want them (dm only tho)


End file.
